futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Plot to End the World (Scenario Two) (Potatoman5849)
'This did not happen. This is a work of fiction and a "what if". For an article about what actually happend please read The Plot to End the World ' The Plot to End the World was a conspiracy to end all Human life on Earth orchestrated by U.E. Chancellor Pura Malum attempted to launch Nuclear Warheads all over the globe to "wipe out Humanity" he planned to do this when it became clear the the U.E. was going to lose the war. He wanted to launch Nuclear weapons against every part of earth and "Totally destroy the Planet" He hid out in a secure bunker under Berlin. Before he intended on Ending the World he Gave a televised address to the Entire Planet in witch he stated: "It has become clear in the past few weeks that our great Worldwide experiment for a prosperous United Earth has come crashing down. It is unfortunate that this has happened because i believe that our society cannot exist properly without a World Government by force or otherwise. That being said it is my view that if a society cannot come together for a greater good whether they want to or not then they should not be allowed to exist and that such Society and Planet must be totally destroyed. I have made the hard personal decision to end the Human race with the hope that when our Planet resets and new life grows from our ashes will make the smart decision to unite from the start so that we don't have to do this unfortunate process again. I must place blame here on the disgusting creatures who inhabit the United States of America who have put Freedom and liberty over security and progress these animals have forced my hand into this decision and it is become of them that the World must end. I hope they understand that in the end that they did this, it didn't have to be this way but this is you'r fault and that you did this to yourself". After his speech he called in his remaining generals to activate the Nuclear Football and end the world. Before he Could his Seven year old daughter begged him not to and attempted to convince him not to however when she failed she attempted to grab a nearby generals gun to stop Malum but she was shot before she could stop him. She later died from her injuries. He went on to give that order and killed 11.2 Billion people on that day. Nuclear Weapons Fired at once and completely destroyed the Planet. President George Washington was Giving the State of the Union at the Capital at the Time of the Attack. President Washington, the Whole Congress, most of the Generals, All state governess, The Supreme Court, The Entire Cabinet Except for Secretary of Transportation Abraham Lou's who was the designated survivor Were incinerated in the attack. Vice President Alan who was handing out aid in Funafuti was evacuated and boarded an Boeing E-4 and took to the air where was was sworn in as the 72nd President of the United States where after 4 days in the air he landed in the Maldives one of the only places in the Country not destroyed by the attack. When he landed and Convened with what remained of State governments. It was in this meeting that he learned Several states were completely wiped out and whole population killed States like Delaware, Rhode Island, Iceland and Roanoke has their entire population wiped out. It Soon became clear that there was no way to retaliate as the nuclear bunkers were destroyed in the attacks and that the entire Planet was attacked so a Counter Strike would do nothing. President Alan also could not contact other's around the Planet as communication was made impossible as a result of the nuclear Winter that followed the Attack. After Chancellor Malum realized that many people survived the initial attack he ordered a second final attack against those final Human strongholds. The Human Population dropped from 4.7 Million to 200,000. President Alan was preparing a speech had just 10 minuets to board his Plane and and evacuate before all of the Maldives was wiped out. President Alan was giving a speech to what remained of the American People when his plane, headed for Antarctica was struck by a Nuclear Warhead and exploded in the air. After his Death Secretary of Transportation Abraham Lou's who was still hiding out at Mount Whether was sworn in as the 73rd and final President of the United States on March 3, 2122. President Lou's attempted to make contact with some part of the outside world but all attempts failed. Food began to run dangerously low by March 14, and what remained of secret service had to be sent out to try and find some kind of food however after no one came back it became clear that all hope for not only for the United States but for all of humanity was lost. President Lou's Signed an executive order called the emergency powers act witch gave President Lou's all powers of Congress and of the Supreme court. With these new powers he signed into law the Continuity and Continuation act witch stated that when some form of intelligent life would find this act they are to rebuild and continue the American government with the Same constitution and "Morals and values that kept America alive for so long". By March 21, President Lou's Family and staff had all starved to death and on March 23, President Abraham Lou's Died from starvation. By June 13, 2122 All human life on Earth had either starved to death or were killed by other means with the final person in Kanawha dying on 12:00 PM June 13, 2122 marking the End of the United States Humanity and the End of History. Category:Potatoman5849 Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB